ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LillyDaNinja
Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'm on now. I was going to message you some time tomorrow about your character for Alabster Black, but we can do that now. Anyways, I'll be on thill 8:30 my time, which is in about an hour. Also, get a siggie! xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 00:32, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Collab character We never talked about your character. It's alright, but, you can't be a vamp/shifter, because bird already has shifter, and I vamp. If you wanna be a full one of either (as in, either full vamp or full shifter) that's fine, but I'd really rather you be part fairy, that way we cover all of the supernatural races. Or in other words, can you be part Fairy and part something else? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 00:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes she can, I already replied, and I guess, I have plans for my character, so sure, I guess you can be full vamp. But that means Bea must be Fairy. Also, please make a siggie. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) In.. 10 to 20 minutes, sure, but I busy setting up everything on my Chromebook [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Collab Sorrysorrysorry my laptop died on me and I just went to sleep because I had my maths GCSE this morning x3 Sorry sorry 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 18:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) All of my collabs will start not next week, but the week after that at the latest. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Alabaster Black It's your turn. Just introduce your character, and maybe their powers (follow the guide). Also, your charrie is getting ready for their first day of highschool and Alabaster Black. You character and her parents know about being gifted. Thats about all that I can think of. You have a week to write it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing you're done, so I'll go message Bea, but from now on, please message me when your done. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it's your turn for Alabaster Black. Bea Is Boss cuz she is the BOMB 21:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ABS Incase you didn't see my PM, here is a screen shoot of what I gave you for your chapter http://i44.tinypic.com/zx3cyt.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Please write your chapter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 22:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC) 1) Read the above messages if you have not done so already. 2) You uploaded WAY too many pictues for that one character. Please chose a max. of three to keep. Thank you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Into Thin Air So, if you haven't seen, the page was made! You will write first and I'll do the Allegiances, I will notify you when it's your turn to write. I only have one question, do you want it to be a kind of collab where I tell you exactly what to write, or would you rather I just tell you what I want to happen and you build it from there, personally, I like the second option best, but it's up to all of us~ =D -DUCK- I OWN DAT 21:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) LILY YOU HAVE A NEW USERNAME HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN IS THSI POSSIBLE (calms down) Hey. 01:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Lilly, you've had like, two weeks, if your not done with your chapter by Thursday, then you're out of the collab. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score]] 19:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't join chat, from the computer I'm on. It doesn' work Sawwy.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 15:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) http://brighty-and-daninja.wikia.com/wiki/Brighty_and_DaNinja_Wiki EnjoyI need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 15:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Collab Your deadline was Thursday, but since I forgot to message you on that day, I will be considering weither or not your still in it. I'll let you know by Friday. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 17:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Character Please send me a name and description for your character in Into Thin Air. They will be in ThunderClan. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) My Decision So, I have made my decision about whether or not you stay in the collab, even with Bird badgering me (I dun know how you expected me to be able to think Bird! xD), and I have decided that you will not be in the collab any longer, BUT, I am going to tell you my reasons why :D (not that you'll likely read them, or anything, oh, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself ;P) #You never answer my freaking messages! I mean, come on girl, it's not that hard. Even if you read them, how am I supposed to know? #You don't even have your user page made. That obviously shows that you're not interested in the wiki, if you can't even take the 15 seconds to write your name and a hello! And don't tell me you don't have enough time, because I've seen you on the chats of a lot of wikis, at once. #Speaking of chat, you get on here, and just disappear. I PM'ed you your chapter, and never heard a thing! And if that wasn't bad enough, you don't say anything on the Main Chat. The only time I've ever known you to be active on the chat, is when you asked Brighty to make a wiki with you! I mean, can you not do that on her talk page? If you can't use the chat to answer me about a collab for this wiki, you certainly won't be using for a different wiki! #I had to badger you to do your own chapter, which you even did about a week late, and to be quite frank, it was obviously rushed, not well thought out, and didn't even follow the given plot. And this isn't just me by the way, Bird also agreed that it was rushed. So yeah, you could say I'm a little *sarcasm here* pissed. I like you Lily, I really do, you seem cool, and (when you don't rush to meet an already past deadline) you can write very well! And trust me, I'm not writing that to make this message less harsh, I really (after all of the above stuff) couldn't care how you take this message, but I mean for it to be a wake up call. So basically, you're out of the collab, and either be a part of this wiki through thick and thin, or don't, whichever you choose is fine, but just freaking choose! With Love and Concern, an extremely pissed off but still caring Bloody. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 02:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE Okay, thanks~ -DUCK- I OWN DAT 13:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Categories~ Hi, Lilly. Long time no see! It's your co-head-admin, Honey! :3 I'vve noticed that almost all of your stories/songfics are lacking categories that are needed to keep this Wiki organized! I know you are new around here and unexperienced but as someone who writes on here, you need to know what categories go on what kind of stories and why. Please use your automatic message that starts off your talk page ^^ It has all of the links you need and one of them should lead you to the categories page. It will explain the definition of each category. If you need any help on finding the place where the categories are selected, please message me or Bloody asap. Also, I tried to post comments on all of the stories I could find of yours through an admin page, but I gave up after I realized it would be quicker to just comment on here :D I typed up the simple categories that I suggested you put on each story but not all are accurrate because I don't know what kind of stories some of them are. But please look into those comments and look at the links up top. It won't hurt to refresh your mind of the rules here either! Thanks, Lilly, sorry this was a bit long! But I'm not mad or anything, I just want the Wiki to be organized and running like a well-oiled machine! :) Bai. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 22:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Lily Alright, I'm fed up with this. You've been on the wiki since November, and new users know to the proper categories on page, while you obviously don't. It's not hard, to follow the rules. So, if the next time you make a page, and don't add the proper categories, I'm banning you for two weeks for not following the rules. You have had your warning, and if, after the ban, you continue to not add the right categories, then the bans will just increase in length. I'm fed up with you not answering my messages, and not following the rules. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. See, was that rude? (Not this part, which is rude, but the Okay part.) And go to the rateings page, and see which one most fits the page. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I derped x3 I'm fine, kinda tired, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 23:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: If you feel it's nessicary. He/She will be blocked if they continue regardless. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) YES that's what I thought when I first saw you! :DDD FantaliaEPGCEngland 22:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Automatic message about my contest. Hello *insert user name here*! You may not remember this, as it has been almost three months, but you signed up for my contest! (User blog:Bloodstar18/One last blog for a while) I have made another blog concerning it that you should read, here's a link! Have a nice day! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning Due to your inactivity, your pages are in danger of being deleted/put up for adoption. You have until December 1st to edit one of your pages before they are deleted/put up for adoption. Thank you. Bloody18 16:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lilly, welcome back! Do you remember ages ago we started a collab that kinda got forgotten (probably my fault but w/e). Anyway, I was wondering if you still want to do it (read: should we start again). So yeah, doesn't matter if you don't, but yeah. ^,^ Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] It shall be so. 13:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I would be more than happy to start it again with you :) Shall I revamp the pages, or do you want to? Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] It shall be so. 13:57, April 10, 2014 (UTC) That's fine, I need an excuse not to revise for my own GCSEs x3 Leo [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Laufeyson']] It shall be so. 14:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC)